


Blood Of My Blood

by mellovesall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Halloween Edits, Halloween at 221B, Halloween fun, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/pseuds/mellovesall
Summary: A Sherlolly Vampire AU theme of Photoshop Edits (Sherlock is an ancient vampire whose lonely soul is determined to reunite with his lost love, Molly).  Created for the tumblr 2016 Halloween at 221B Sherlolly Celebration hosted by the lovely @darnedchild and @lilsherlockian1975.  I'll post one edit (chapter) a day.  
All original photos were found on the internet.  No infringement meant. They are just used for fun and celebrating the ship Sherlolly.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Halloween At 221B - A Sherlolly Celebration

A Sherlolly Vampire AU (Sherlock is an ancient vampire whose lonely soul is determined to reunite with his lost love, Molly) 1 of 5

_**“I have crossed oceans of time to find you”** _

 

 

**original pic source was the poster image for the 2014 movie (Dracula Untold)


	2. Chapter 2

 

Halloween At 221B - A Sherlolly Celebration

A Sherlolly Vampire AU (Sherlock is an ancient vampire whose lonely soul is determined to reunite with his lost love, Molly) 2 of 5.

 

_**“Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose?** _

_**That the luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds…true love?"** _

 

Quote source (Bram Stoker’s Dracula - movie 1992)


	3. Chapter 3

 

Halloween At 221B - A Sherlolly Celebration

A Sherlolly Vampire AU (Sherlock is an ancient vampire whose lonely soul is determined to reunite with his lost love, Molly) 3 of 5

 _**Oh loneliness - oh hopelessness** _  
_**To search the ends of time** _  
_**For there is in all the world** _  
_**No greater love than mine.** _

_**Let me be the only one** _  
_**To keep you from the cold** _  
_**Now the floor of heaven’s lain** _  
_**With stars of brightest gold** _

_**They shine for you - they shine for you** _  
_**They burn for all to see** _  
_**Come into these arms again** _  
_**And set this spirit free** _

 

Lyrics (Love Song For A Vampire - Annie Lenox, Bram Stoker’s Dracula soundtrack)


	4. Chapter 4

 

Halloween At 221B - A Sherlolly Celebration

A Sherlolly Vampire AU (Sherlock is an ancient vampire whose lonely soul is determined to reunite with his lost love, Molly) 4 of 5

 _**Wake me up inside** _  
_**(I can’t wake up)** _  
_**Wake me up inside** _  
_**(Save me)** _  
_**Call my name and save me from the dark** _  
_**(Wake me up)** _  
_**Bid my blood to run** _  
_**(I can’t wake up)** _  
_**Before I come undone** _  
_**(Save me)** _  
_**Save me from the nothing I’ve become** _

 

Lyrics (Bring Me To Life - Evanescence)


	5. Chapter 5

 

Halloween At 221B - Sherlolly Celebration

A Sherlolly Vampire AU (Sherlock is an ancient vampire whose lonely soul is determined to reunite with his lost love, Molly) 5 of 5.

 

_**Molly: I want to be what you are, see what you see, love what you love.** _

_**Sherlock: Molly, to walk with me you must die to your breathing life and be reborn to mine.** _

_**Molly: You are my love…and my life, always.** _

_**Sherlock: Then, I give you life eternal. Everlasting love. The power of the storm. And the beasts of the earth. Walk with me to be my loving wife, forever.** _

 

Quotes: Bram Stoker’s Dracula (movie 1992) 


End file.
